


Thank You For Calling Tech Support

by Hikage101



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers is not innocent, Steve is a sneaky bastard, Tony Works Too Much, Top Steve Rogers, Unrepentant Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage101/pseuds/Hikage101
Summary: Steve thinks Tony needs a little love. He isn't as innocent as everyone would like to believe him to be.





	Thank You For Calling Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago because I was having some major Stony feels after Civil War and was in complete denial that they were having problems. I found a bit of art on Tumblr that inspired me. I've tried to contact the artist for permission to post the picture here so it doesn't get lost, but no luck yet. So!! When you see the "**" in this piece, click them to follow the link to the picture. All credit to the artist!!!
> 
> It's taken me a long time to get up the nerve to post this and my other works. Please be kind. It's also far from my first Stony fanfic, but I prefer not to post anything unfinished. I would feel pressured to get them done and stress over it, but I'm working on finishing up a few more. I really wanted to post this and another I wrote in tandem as soon as I finished them, but I couldn't. Then, I wanted them out before Infinity War. No luck. So, now, before Endgame, they _must_ go up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is based on the idea that _sometimes_ , every once in a while, Tony actually works in his SI office.
> 
> Trigger warning: Rough sex. But always consensual.

“Oh! Captain Rogers, hello!” greeted the kind older woman behind the desk, flashing a warm, motherly smile. It was fairly comical, since Steve had her beat by almost 40 years.

“How many times do I have to remind you to call me by my given name?” he teased, giving her an easy grin as he leaned one arm across the edge of her tall desk.

“Sorry, sorry. _Steve_ ,” she amended, the words rote by now. “Did you come to see Mr. Stark?”

“Of course. How long has he been holed up in his office?”

“Haven't heard a peep since he arrived this morning.”

Rogers nodded absently, well familiar with his paramour's tendency to fall into the black hole that was his work. Sometimes that was dangerously close to being literal.

“Shall I let him know you've arrived?”

“No, no. Actually, I'd rather surprise him.” He lifted the messenger bag in his hand up into view, tipping his head toward it. “Thought he could use a break.”

“You brought him lunch? How sweet,” the secretary cooed, a fawning look in her eyes; she often admitted how she adored their relationship. “And, might I say, you look quite handsome in a tie.”

Unable to keep the blush from his face, the blonde ducked his head and scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck, feeling his dress shirt stretch tightly across his chest. He knew how it looked, knew without looking the expression of appreciation directed his way, and he hurried off.

“Thanks. I'll, uh, be going now.”

Her delighted chuckle followed him into Tony's office.

Steve slipped quietly through one of the double doors, sharp eyes scanning the room. He couldn't repress the smile that tugged at his lips at the sight of his dark-haired beauty standing behind his overly long, arched workbench-turned-desk, profile lit by the holographic screens that littered the air, brilliant eyes seeing a whole other world in the strings of code, clever hands flying as if conducting a symphony. His intensity was breathtaking, his passion a masterpiece, and the super soldier had to take a moment to admire it.

Rogers took a deep breath to clear his head, though he held tightly to the warmth that flooded his chest, and shifted the messenger bag at his side, one hand coming up to fiddle nervously with his tie. He pressed the door shut behind him and engaged the lock, not wanting their time together to be interrupted. Then, he carefully sidled off to one side, placing himself in the far edges of Tony's peripheral vision; he knew the billionaire was too engrossed to really pay much attention, but he also didn't want to chance ruining the surprise.

Pitching his voice a few notes higher than normal, slipping in a hint of French (a skill he still retained from his time in the war), he called, “Mr. Stark? I'm with IT. I've come to place those lines you requested.”

Tony had been bitching for days about some very specific type of wires – something that, of course, went right over Steve's head when he'd gone into detail – for some particular purpose – again, no clue what – that the IT department of StarkIndustries was supposed to be installing. The company's eccentric owner could absolutely have done it himself, but it was apparently a tedious task that warranted only enough attention to complain about in favor of whatever grand project in which the billionaire was currently entrenched. Thus, a perfect cover for the captain.

“ _Finally!_ ” came the dramatic response and a hand flapped in his general direction. “Down at that end of the desk, feel free to move whatever's in your way, except any tech – don't touch it! It might explode.”

The blonde swallowed the question dancing on his tongue, quite certain (and a little fearful) that that was a very real possibility with the things the tech genius made. He approached from his paramour's flank to stay mostly out of sight, not that the man was paying him any further attention. He was relieved to see that the end he'd been assigned was free of potential disasters, and he set his bag on the floor, then began gently maneuvering Tony's papers and items out of the way, gauging his next move.

It was delicate work, but Steve had always performed well under pressure. The physical blueprints and tools Tony was using for this project were laid out to his right, between him and the hidden-in-plain-sight man, but his gaze was glued to the projections before him. The super soldier took advantage of that intense focus, surreptitiously swiping items one by one and laying them out in a disguised pattern that led to his end of the table. It took time and careful planning, but he was finally satisfied with his work. He then knelt next to his messenger bag and fished out the contents, working quickly beneath the desk to lay the final piece of his trap. Finally, all he had to do was wait.

Rogers was a patient man, something that a certain brilliant mind claimed was a very annoying quality, yet it had always served him well and did so again. As he knelt on the floor, tucked up under the workbench, pretending to be installing whatever wires an IT guy “ _should've had installed weeks ago_ ,” he tucked his chin against his shoulder and watched Tony slowly following along the intended path. It was a circuit, the tech genius drifting out to what he needed and then back to his projections, ever expanding his loop as he found need of a new piece for his incomprehensible puzzle. The captain had been very precise in the arrangement of the items he'd swiped, fully aware of the order in which they would be used – after all, how many times had he seen it in practice? – setting the last and most important at the far end of the desk; the screwdriver, the one tool Tony was never seen without, the thing that signified the end of hypotheticals and the beginning of creation, probably his most prized possession (not that he'd admit it). When his paramour reached for that final piece, Steve sprang.

He snagged Tony's left wrist around the back edge of the table, securing it with a strap whose other end was tied securely to one of the legs of the workspace. “What the-” was all the billionaire managed before Rogers whipped his counterpart's loose tie off and wrapped it around his mouth as a gag. A millisecond later, he'd pulled the dark-haired man around and secured his right arm with the second strap he'd installed. His fingers flew through the motions of undoing his paramour's belt and pants, and he took a brief instant to glance up. He saw the panic, the fear, and it made his chest ache, but then recognition flared in those dark eyes and the pain was gone.

As he yanked Tony's pants off and lifted him onto the tabletop, he heard a muffled noise that sounded vaguely reminiscent of his name. He looked up to find a question in his genius' eyes and he answered it with a wicked smirk, bending over to lick and nip at the man's thighs, following the line of his boxers. He earned a loud groan for his efforts, hips bucking up toward him, and he gripped Tony's thigh with one hand, the other swiftly covering the tie over his mouth.

“Shh,” he warned softly, voice gravelly with desire, feeding on the confused-yet-lustful expression on Tony's face. He felt a devilish grin curl his lips, adding, “You don't want someone to hear us, do you?”

The flash of worry at being discovered shouldn't have been as arousing as it was, but Steve couldn't deny the pulse of _yes_ that went through him when he saw it and he dipped his head to tease his lover's skin with renewed vigor. The billionaire's breath panted hotly through the cloth over his lips, little whines and contained moans escaping his throat, body quivering with need, hands gripping the edges of the desk. The super soldier slid his forearm up to keep his paramour's thigh in place as his hand freed the hard-on pressing against those pristine boxers, then moved his hand back to its previous position on Tony's leg. The captain stared up at that beautiful face, waiting patiently until whiskey-colored eyes opened and trailed down to lock onto him, then he descended on the straining erection.

He knew Tony threw his head back, felt his hand tip with it, heard the desperate sound muffled by the tie, and he would've smirked if his lips weren't otherwise occupied.[**](http://selfmadesuperhero.tumblr.com/post/24295684709/i-accidentally-background) Seeing as they were, he hummed his appreciation as he went down on his lover, garnering yet another barely-contained noise of pleasure. He bobbed his head at a decent pace, fully intending to bring Tony to swift climax, but the man was either stubborn or gifted with stamina. It took far too long for Steve's liking, and all of the tricks he knew, for the tech genius to tip over the edge, but when he did, he fell apart in the most beautiful way, back arched, keening moan, completely enthralling. The blonde drank down everything he had to offer, then straightened, not bothering to curb the impish smile that stretched across his lips.

Rogers allowed them both a moment of rest, taking in his paramour's disheveled appearance, marked-up thighs, and fading arousal. He stroked the tips of his fingers across the billionaire's covered mouth and down his throat, stopping at the edge of the partially-unbuttoned shirt. The glazed eyes that settled on him sent a spark of _wantneednow_ straight to his cock and the captain stripped the silk boxers from his partner, tossing them carelessly aside, simultaneously adjusting Tony's hips where he wanted them. With deft hands, he undid his own pants, expression turning perfectly sinful as he saw realization wash over his captive.

“I'm not done with you yet,” he purred out, delighting in the shudder that passed through his lover. He leaned over him, obstructing the tech genius' view of what he was doing, pressing a kiss to the tie that separated them. “Not by a long shot.”

He settled one hand on Tony's hip, gripping it firmly, and smiled at him, a mere inch from his face, blue eyes locked with brown. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, then suddenly drove his aching dick inside, sheathing himself to the hilt. The shock, the violent arch of Tony's back, the strangled sound in his chest almost made Steve finish right then, but he bit his lip and restrained himself, keeping his hips stock-still as he regained control. He tipped his head to the side and pressed open-mouthed kisses and gentle bites to his paramour's neck, feeling the man's chest heave with his panting, and his licked his way up to nibble on his ear.

“Maybe,” he murmured into it, “I'll stay just like this, buried inside of you, until you're squirming and begging for me to move. Maybe I'll take off the gag just to hear that pretty voice.”

The billionaire trembled beneath him and around him, letting out a low moan, earning a wicked chuckle. He enjoyed tormenting the dark-haired man sometimes, especially when he was laid out like a feast for Steve, and Steve alone, but his words were more of a reassurance for himself; he knew Tony liked it rough – was not-so-subtly reminded of it quite often, in fact – but he was always afraid he'd hurt him. So, regardless of the fact that the tech genius was relaxed from his recent orgasm and that Rogers had covertly slicked himself with a fair amount of lube, he was still worried that he'd caused him pain. The salacious words were meant to evoke a response that he could use to gauge the situation, and the positive feedback he received now was a relief and a turn-on.

“Then again, how long do you think you could keep quiet? Don't want someone to come check on you, find you like this, do you?” he asked, tone intentionally baiting, and was rewarded with a challenging look. It only lasted a moment, though, as he pulled his cock out at a deliberately slow pace, dragging a groan from his captive with it. “See?” he needled, stopping just short of removing himself completely.

Once he stopped moving, Tony leveled an admirably stubborn look at him, attitude screaming his refusal to back down, same as he approached every aspect of his life (and, _god_ , did the captain love that about him). The blonde smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

“Okay, I'll make you a deal: if you can stay quiet for the next... let's say two minutes, I'll take the tie away. Then, I'm going to bend you over the desk and fuck you as hard as you want.” There was open desire in those whiskey eyes, along with a touch of surprise at the use of such a crude word; Tony had been asking him to “ _go all out, no holds barred_ ” for a while now. “Deal?” He punctuated the word with a teasing, shallow thrust, impressed when all it elicited was an intake of breath; Tony was not a quiet man by any measure of the word, most certainly not when it came to carnal pleasures.

The super soldier's eyes fastened on the dark-haired man's Adam's apple as it bobbed with a nervous swallow and he accepted Tony's nod with a twitch of his lips, leaning down to nibble at the delicate skin around the mass of cartilage. Without another word, he canted his hips forward, pressing back in at a glacial pace, knowing full well that his counterpart was feeling the tantalizing friction in every nerve ending. He adored the way his lover withheld his voice, muscles tight and trembling with effort. Steve lavished his throat and collarbone with thorough attentions, contradicting the urgency of his mouth with languid rolls of his hips, designing the perfect method to unravel the billionaire's self-control.

The tech genius' resolve lasted about half the designated timeframe, dissolving into barely-restrained whines and moans, body fighting to get the dichotomy of sensations to synchronize into one intensity or the other. Less or more, the blonde wasn't sure which Tony preferred, but it seemed the man wasn't certain himself, simultaneously trying to soften the ministrations to his neck and spur a harder rhythm below. Rogers gave a sharp bite to his collarbone and a swift snap of his hips, drinking in the almost dangerously loud groan he received.

He buried his cock deep, then propped himself up onto his hands, face openly displaying self-satisfaction. He was thrilled with the petulant look that was aimed at him when Tony finally opened his eyes, grin unrepentant as he said, “Sorry. You lose.”

He slowly pulled himself free and smoothed his hands down his paramour's chest and abs to settle at his hips, touch lamenting, and the sorrowful lust in his partner's expression was tragically beautiful.

Steve abruptly flipped Tony over, snatching him backward so that his arms were stretched in front of him, held crossed at the wrists by the straps securing them, chest pressed to the tabletop, spread out so far that he was barely standing on the balls of his feet, ass exquisitely presented. Without missing a moment, the captain plunged back inside of him, hips snapping a rhythm so harsh the workbench shuddered despite being bolted solidly to the floor.

Without faltering in his vicious cadence, he plastered himself across his lover's spine, pitching his voice to be heard over the sound of skin-on-skin and the billionaire's muffled screams of passion. “I told you I would do this,” he growled into his ear, his own breath a little ragged with unleashed animalism. “I said I would bend you over and take you the way you've been begging me to for months now. The deal to remove the tie was just a test to see if you could stay quiet through it or if you needed to remain gagged.” He slid one hand up to firmly grasp Tony's jaw and asked, “Is this what you wanted?”

The tech genius groaned and did his best to press backward to meet the blonde's rough thrusts, giving him all the answer he needed. The blonde pressed a kiss behind his paramour's ear and pushed back up into a standing position, grabbing those perfect hips and using them as leverage. One of the best things about the serum that had changed his body, as he'd discovered through countless bouts of ardor with his dark-haired lover, was that his muscles never fatigued, so he never had to slow the rapid pace he'd set.

He reveled in the muted sounds he was extracting from his partner, but they weren't quite the ones he wanted. Some minor, searching adjustments in the angle of his movements finally elicited a violent response – Tony's entire body spasmed and his voice choked off, then came back in a guttural, primal moan, desperate and pleading. A devilish grin spread across Rogers' face and he repeated his trajectory, earning a second round of _toomuchnotenough_ from Tony. Having found what he was looking for, he focused on that pattern, driving hard against his lover's prostate, slamming into him with abandon. He had enough time to soak in the vision of his partner cumming, cock untouched, back arched, shout muffled by his tie, but then the muscles around his own erection were locking down and, in a few more wild thrusts, he buried himself as deep as he could physically go and released inside that wonderful body.

The captain took some deep breaths, somewhat winded from the effort of their actions and the headiness of his orgasm, laying himself across Tony's back to rest. He pressed lazy kisses to the nape of the billionaire's neck, listening to him pant, feeling him shudder with aftershocks. He floated in the blissful glow for a few moments, then gently disengaged, fighting down the arousal that stirred when the tech genius let out a soft whine as he pulled out. He took a step back and admired his work, his paramour splayed out for him to see, semen dripping from his waning hard-on, a tiny bit slipping from his abused ass; it was enough to make the super soldier a little dizzy.

“Beautiful,” he muttered as he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them, careful to tuck in his shirt and remake the image he'd presented when he came in (couldn't have anyone getting suspicious).

He walked around to the front of the desk, just as pleased with this view as he had been from behind. He leaned forward and coaxed the dark-haired man's head up with a hand under his chin. He studied those hazy, half-lidded eyes a while, then leaned down and kissed his counterpart's forehead.

“I'll come back for you later,” he promised, trying not to seem too amused by the panicked look that swiftly spread across Tony's face. “Let's see if you can keep from being discovered like this. I hope you don't have any meetings. What would people say, finding you here, all tied up, filled with my cum? Speaking of-” He smirked wickedly. “-don't spill a drop.”

Then, he turned and left, ignoring the sounds of protest from behind him. On his way out, he stopped by the secretary's desk, flashing a winning smile.

“Ohhh, was he surprised?” the woman squealed softly, clearly noting the satisfied shine to his eyes, though she thankfully associated it with all-too-pure reasons (i.e. the lunch he'd supposedly brought).

“Very,” the blonde agreed, innocence personified. “Listen, could you do me a big favor? Make sure no one bothers him for the rest of the day – whatever it takes. He's a little preoccupied right now and I'm afraid I've taken up quite a bit of his time.”

As much fun as it was to tease Tony, to make him worry, Steve would be none too happy if someone actually did see him that way. He was not only concerned with how it would affect his lover (professionally and emotionally), but he was an admittedly jealous man; the only person allowed to see that exquisite display was himself. He liked to believe he wasn't prone to violence outside of work, but he would certainly make an exception in this case.

“Of course, Steve, anything for you two!” His oblivious co-conspirator winked at him and set her fingers flying across the keyboard in front of her. “Looks like there's nothing important for the next few days, so it's really no problem at all.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, hush. I'm just glad you're taking care of him. Should I let him know when it's closing time?”

“No, don't trouble yourself. I'll be back to retrieve him not long after you're gone. I'm hoping he'll be ready by the time I come back, but no one should bother him in the meantime.”

“Roger,” the secretary affirmed, then smirked and added, “Captain Rogers.”

He rolled his eyes fondly at her little joke and gave her a wave, trailing toward the exit, content that Tony would be safe until his return. Not that he was going far... just in case...

~~~~

Steve pushed open the office door and crossed the room at a crisp pace, the sound of his footsteps bringing his paramour's head up from its resting place on his arms; he noted the tie was still wrapped securely in place, even though Tony could have dislodged it with relative ease. The blonde circled around the desk, eyes raking over every inch of the body splayed over the tabletop, taking in the image with unmasked desire. He saw no evidence that his seed had run down tanned legs, the thought of it still buried within Tony enough to spark a fire in the pit of his stomach, increased twofold when he saw that the restrained man was already hard for him.

“I see you somehow managed to keep this a secret. Such a good boy,” he complimented, fishing a bottle of water from the messenger bag he'd left behind earlier. He moved back around to the front of the workbench and smiled, cooing, “You must be thirsty, love.”

He uncapped the water and hooked one finger past the line of the makeshift gag, pulling it down. He let the billionaire take a few unobstructed breaths, then tipped the bottle to his lips. Despite the wordless complaints he received, he only gave his partner small sips at a time, not wanting to overwhelm his system. After letting him work through half the bottle, Rogers capped it and set it aside, strolling behind the desk once more.

“You poor thing,” he purred, seeing the way his lover was trembling from the strain of being in the same position for the last few hours, “you must be tired.” He smoothed one hand over the tech genius' cloth-covered back, down to his naked ass, his other hand busy with its own task. “Here, let me help you.”

The captain made short work of releasing Tony's wrists, hands slipping under his torso to gently pull him backwards onto his feet and help him straighten up. The dark-haired man's knees gave out, but Steve was ready for that, holding him upright with ease.

“Steve,” his counterpart whimpered out, fanning his arousal into an inferno.

“Shhh,” he soothed sweetly, “I'm here. Why don't we sit you down, hm?” He settled himself into his paramour's chair, strong arms carefully guiding the billionaire down onto his lap.

Impaling him on his cock.

Tony cried out in surprise – and want – fingers flying down to lock around the super soldier's wrists. Rogers grinned and held him there for a moment, grinding his hips up into him, drinking in the needy sounds he earned with the motions. He was buried deeper this way than he had been during their tryst on the desk, and that, plus the still-sensitive nerves inside his paramour, was enough to draw out absolutely obscene sounds. The tech genius must've realized this, as one hand rapidly moved to cover his mouth, head snapping up to undoubtedly look at the open door across the room.

“Don't worry, everyone's gone, I made sure of it. No one around to hear you but me,” the blonde said, reaching up to pull his hand away from his mouth. He rolled his hips upward as he added, “And I'm going to make you scream.”

He slid his hands down to grasp the undersides of Tony's thighs, pulling his legs up close to his chest, then lifted him almost completely off his dick and brought him down hard. The new angle seated him deeper than he'd thought possible, and effectively cut off his name as it left his lover's mouth, ending it in a loud moan. Just as he had earlier, Steve set up a swift, hard pace, snapping his hips upward every time he maneuvered the billionaire down, each thrust landing squarely against his prostate. He delighted in the loud noises he elicited, the curses and pleas, and the sound of his name fueled his fervor.

“Steve! Oh, fuck, yes, Steve, please! Steve! Steve!”

The captain growled lustfully, well aware his genius was purposely goading him, but hearing his name in that voice was too enthralling and his increasing roughness only encouraged its use, which in turn spurred him on. It was a vicious cycle that wasn't broken until Tony was pressed back against him, body taut, head back on the blonde's shoulder, crying out his passion just as loudly as Rogers had promised, too caught up in sensation to form words anymore.

“Tony,” the super soldier groaned, licking up the exposed line of his partner's neck. He smirked at the whining moan he received and said the name again. “Tony, I'm going to cum deep inside you, you know that, don't you? I'm going to cum inside you again, but harder this time.” That made the dark-haired man shudder and Steve smirked. “Tony, touch yourself.”

Clever fingers obeyed immediately, sliding down to grasp their owner's erection and start pumping, and the blonde soaked in that image for a while. However, he didn't let it last too long.

“Cum for me,” he snarled in his husky-with-sex voice, bringing Tony down particularly roughly.

And he did. Tony orgasmed near-instantly, covering his hand and shooting up onto his shirt, voice choked off for a long moment as the severity of it ripped through him, then coming back in a long, low groan. Steve gritted his teeth and held on with every ounce of willpower he had, fucking the billionaire steadily through his release, waiting until he was coherent again. The moment the sounds he made became sufficiently desperate, hypersensitivity feeding them, Rogers slammed inside with abandon, finishing buried as far inside as he could manage. His actions pushed his paramour back over the edge, making him cum a second time; this one produced very little semen, but it was just as violent as the previous one.

The super soldier held his lover tightly against him, both of them panting, until he began to soften inside him. It took quite a while, a multitude of factors – this being the second round, the serum in his veins, the vulgarity and anticipation of both couplings, just to name a few – guaranteeing a prolonged, heavy release. As he waited, he languidly kissed and nipped at Tony's neck and collarbone, earning a few soft gasps and shivers, but he was careful not to get too enthusiastic.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the tech genius hissed when Steve finally lifted him off, his satisfied smile quickly replacing it.

“We did, indeed,” the captain teased, settling the dark-haired man sideways on his lap, the latter curling against his body happily, tucking his head into the crook of the blonde's neck. Rogers wrapped his arms around him, one hand carding through his hair absently.

“Oh, _ha ha_ ,” Tony snarked at him and he could practically hear the man's eyes rolling, making him chuckle. “I'm going to have bruises everywhere by tomorrow, you know.”

“Mm,” the super soldier agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of his paramour's head.

“Won't be able to walk right, either.”

Steve smirked and tucked his fingers under his lover's chin, tipping his head up so he could look into those beautiful brown eyes. “Don't spill a drop,” the blonde said, reaching to brush a finger over the tech genius' abused hole, delighting in the quiver he elicited, “and I'll take you home and fuck you again.” He pressed his finger shallowly inside, dipping it in and out in tandem with, “And again. And again. And again.” He kissed him fiercely to prove his intent. “I'm going to fill you up with my cum until your body can't hold it all in.”

His smile grew wicked as realization widened his lover's eyes; yes, it was going to take all night and the billionaire would be absolutely exhausted well before the end, but Rogers had super soldier stamina and Tony had been begging for his full efforts for months. No sense in disappointing him by stopping before the end.

“You won't be able to _move_ , let alone walk,” he promised, gently removing his finger.

“ _Christ_ ,” Tony moaned, closing his eyes as desire and a little fear played across his face. He remained passive, if not directly helpful, as the captain redressed them both.

On the way out, the dark-haired man tucked bridal-style into Steve's arms, he said, “IT, really? That's what you came up with?” and Rogers' laugh echoed through the deserted building.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the same time as "It's Always and Only Been You." My third work, "Oh, Tony," came about a year later. None of them are connected, but please, please take a look at them, too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
